Spring
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Bukankah meminta bantuan dan mencari bahu untuk bersandar disaat lelah itu.. hal yang wajar? musim kedua dari kisah, Spring.


**Aku tidak melarangmu menjadi kuat..**

 **Aku tidak melarangmu untuk terus menolong siapapun..**

 **Hanya saja, akan kuberitahu satu hal..**

 **Jika suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan apa yang biasa kau berikan..**

 **Berlarilah padaku.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Spring**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **Warning! Mengandung keeroran dan Typo bertebaran pastinya XD**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

Nakamura Rio menguap pelan saat Koro sensei menutup jam pelajaran siang itu. Beberapa murid sibuk melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Ada juga yang justru berencana tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Hendak bermain di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan atau hanya sekedar duduk di café sembari memakan cake dan menikmati suguhan teh.

Nakamura memutuskan untuk memasukkan semua barangnya kedalam tas. Mungkin ia akan mampir di toko kosmetik untuk membeli cat kuku nanti.

"Ne, Nagisa! Hari ini bisa membantuku? Aku melewatkan keterangan Bitch sensei tadi.." Suara Sugaya terdengar. Nakamura menoleh untuk melihat Sugaya tengah mengatupkan tangannya tanda memohon pada Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tertawa.

"Um. Baiklah.. kau ingin kita belajar disini saja atau?" Nagisa mencoba memberi pilihan tempat pada Sugaya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika di Royal Garden café? Kudengar disana mereka menjual cake yang enak! Tentu saja traktiranku!" ujar Sugaya. Nakamura bisa melihat Nagisa terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke. Berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Sugaya melonjak senang. Tentu saja! Ia tak ingin mendapatkan hadiah berupa French kiss dari Bitch sensei di jam bahasa Inggris besok jika ia tak bisa menjawab quis!

"Eh? Kalian akan belajar bersama? Aku juga mau ikut!" Sugino melompat dan merangkul Nagisa.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mentraktirmu, Sugino!" Jawab Sugaya. Sugino hanya bisa nyengir mengenaskan. Kemudian Sugaya dan Sugino berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih membereskan bukunya. Nakamura memperhatikan Nagisa yang memasukkan bukunya dengan mimic yang jelas berbeda dari tadi saat ia menerima ajakan Sugaya. Nagisa nampak menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghela nafas. Saat itulah Nakamura kembali melihatnya. Kali ini hampir tertutup kerah bajunya. Nagisa beranjak dan berlalu dari bangkunya. Nakamura memperhatikan surai biru itu sampai punggung mugilnya benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan! Daa."

"Kita mampir ke toko majalah dulu, Itona! Kudengar edisi terbarunya baru terbit loh!"

"Karma-kun, ini bom pesananmu."

Dan Nakamura kembali menoleh. Ia menemukan Okuda tengah menyodorkan sekotak bola-bola berwarna keunguan. Karma menerima kotak itu dan tersenyum licik.

"Ok~ terimakasih, Okuda-chan." Ujar Karma. Nakamura melihat Karma berjalan kedepan kelas. Saat itulah Nakamura menahan lengan Karma. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nakamura heran. Namun masih dengan senyuman yang sepertinya memang sudah tersetting diwajahnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Nakamura?" Tanyanya. Nakamura melihat sekeliling. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara rendah.

"Kau punya waktu? Aku ingin.. mendiskusikan beberapa hal denganmu." Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Ok~. Dimana?" Tanyanya. Nakamura menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"yang jelas bukan disini. Aku tak ingin gurita itu menuliskan gossip aneh tentang kita." Karma mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Nakamura.

 **Season B- Spring**

"Ha?" Karma mengernyit heran.

"Hh.. aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau ikut bertanya?!" Keluh Nakamura kesal. " Apa Nagisa suka berkelahi?" Tanyanya lagi. Karma menatap Nakamura sejenak kemudian menyedot jusnya.

"Kau tau jawabannya tanpa bertanya padaku, Nakamura~. Kau fikir orang seperti dia hobi berkelahi?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura terdiam.

"Aku tau. Tapi didunia ini juga banyak bukan hal yang tidak terduga? Contohnya saja Kanzaki. Kita juga tak pernah menyangka dia sangat jago bermain game." Bela Nakamura. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah.. aku tak pernah melihatnya berkelahi. Dan saat aku harus terlibat perkelahian, dia biasanya hanya diam dan menonton. Maksudku, kalau memang dia suka berkelahi, harusnya dia sudah ikut membantuku bukan?" jawab Karma.

"Siapa yang tahu jika ia hanya tak ingin kau tau?" Nakamura mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Karma kembali mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia ingat saat ia menyuruh Nagisa untuk berkelahi sepertinya. Nagisa menolak halus dengan alasan dia tak seberani Karma. Kecuali jika itu menyangkut nyawa. Tapi Nakamura juga ada benarnya. Karma melirik si gadis pirang yang memakan cakenya. Kenapa gadis itu menanyakan hal itu?

"Hei, Nakamura.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Karma.

"Hm? Hanya penasaran. Karena entah kenapa aku selalu menemukan beberapa luka atau lebam ditempat yang tidak wajar. Seperti tadi aku menemukannya di daerah tengkuk agak kebawah. Tertutup kerah bajunya." Jawab Nakamura sambil menunjuk tengkuknya. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"luka, ya.." Karma mengusap dagunya. Nagisa berkelahi? Itu hal baru untuk Karma. Dan Karma jelas tau kadar kekuatan Nagisa.

"Kau pikir bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka ditempat-tempat yang tidak wajar? Pernah sekali aku bertanya saat aku tidak sengaja melihat lukanya di bahunya. Dia bilang dia terjatuh saat hendak berangkat kesekolah." Nakamura memainkan garpu kecilnya.

"Hmm.. Nagisa tidak pernah memberitahu apapun padaku. Kurasa itu memang hasil terjatuh." Jawab Karma. Nakamura mendecak kesal.

"Kau pikir begitu? Karma, kalau saja kau melihat lukanya, kau akan tau bahwa jatuh tidak akan menghasilkan luka seperti itu! itu jelas hasil pukulan seseorang!" ujar Nakamura. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Nagisa dipukul? Tapi.. kapan? Nagisa hampir selalu pulang bersama Karma dan Sugino. Sesekali Isogai ikut bersama mereka. Jadi kapan Nagisa berkelahi?

"Nah, kau pasti juga sadar bahwa Nagisa itu tidak pernah meminta tolong. Dia selalu menolong orang lain bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kita semua tau itu. tapi sedikit yang menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah meminta tolong. Bahkan aku ingat ia tak pernah meminta bantuanku." Lanjut Nakamura. Karma terdiam. Ya, Nakamura benar lagi. Ia ingat ia pernah dan terhitung sering membantu Nagisa. tapi itu atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Bukan dengan Nagisa meminta bantuan kepadanya. Itupun selalu dihadiahi senyuman dengan kalimat ' aku baik-baik saja kok' dari Nagisa.

"hmm.. sepertinya kau benar." Gumam Karma.

"Nah, kan.. sekarang bagaimana kalau kita cari tau bagaimana kehidupan Nagisa? apa kau tak berfikir kehidupannya sedikit misterius?" ajak Nakamura.

"Hmm… ok~.. kurasa tak ada salahnya. Mungkin kita bisa dapat foto-foto bagus darinya." Karma tiba-tiba tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat ponselnya. Nakamura seperti mendapat aliran listrik dari Karma. Dia ikut tersenyum licik. Kemudian keduanya tertawa iblis. Jika saja background bisa terlihat dibelakang mereka. Mereka seperti dua orang titan dari anime yang biasa Karma lihat. Yang berdiri dan menertawakan umat manusia dibalik dinding. Lupa dengan tujuan mulia diawal rencana. Tujuan mereka berbelok menjadi mencari moment-moment menarik dari si rambut biru untuk dijadikan bahan blackmail.

 **Season B- Spring**

Nagisa melirik jam dinding di salah satu pilar peron stasiun.

 _"Ugh.. semoga saja kaa-san pulang terlambat hari ini."_ batinnya. Kereta yang ditunggu mulai menderu dari arah barat. Nagisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas sekolahnya. Berusaha mengalihkan resahnya. Ia melangkah masuk begitu pintu terbuka. Tak menyadari dua sosok merah kuning yang mengikutinya. Mengambil tempat yang agak jauh mereka berdua – Karma dan Nakamura- bisa memperhatikan Nagisa dengan jelas. Biru langit itu mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Kukira itu tadi majalah yang biasa dibeli Okajima." Gumam Karma. Nakamura menatap Karma sweatdrop.

"Nagisa tidak akan tergoda dengan hal semacam itu. dia bahkan sudah sering dipeluk oleh Bitch sensei. Malah kupikir itu tadi majalah kecantikan." Ucap Nakamura. Karma melirik gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan ' Nagisa bukan kau.'

Nagisa membaca buku ditangannya dengan pikiran tak menentu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika ibunya sudah sampai dirumah lebih dulu darinya? Buku itu terbuka tanpa berganti halaman. Sampai akhirnya kereta itu berhenti di pemberhentian Nagisa. Nagisa menghela nafas dan memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar. Nakamura dan Karma segera mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah apartement tempat Nagisa tinggal. Mereka bisa melihat Nagisa berdiri didepan pintu tanpa berniat membuka pintu didepannya. berkali-kali Nagisa menghela nafas sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang.." mereka mendengar Nagisa berucap sebelum pintu tertutup. Beberapa saat tak ada yang mencurigakan. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan barang berjatuhan.

"PRANG"

"ANAK SIALAN."

"BRUAK."

Dan suara-suara lainnya. Karma dan Nakamura berpandangan.

"Kita tidak mungkin masuk dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bukan?" Tahan Nakamura saat dilihatnya Karma sudah akan masuk kedalam. Nakamura menarik Karma dan berjalan kearah tangga. Mereka berjalan menjauhi bangunan itu. Karma hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Kenapa mereka malah meninggalkan bangunan apartemen itu? bagaimana mereka bisa tau apa yang terjadi jika begitu? Nakamura dan Karma sampai disebuah taman dekat apartemen tersebut. Nakamura duduk dibangku dan mengeluarkan sebuah remote control dan sesuatu mirip lalat dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura tersenyum puas.

"aku meminjamnya dari Itona dengan bayaran majalah kesukaannya." Ucap Nakamura sambil mulai menerbangkannya. Nampak pemandangan kota dari ketinggian pada layar yang terdapat di remote control tersebut. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Gadis ini memang sudah berniat sejak awal.

"Hmm.. jendela kamar Nagisa itu… ah, yang ini bukan? Lihat!" Nakamura menyodorkan remote controlnya pada Karma. Karma mengambilnya dan memperhatikan kamar itu. kamar berwarna biru muda. Kemudian ia menatap Nakamura aneh.

"Kau menyimpulkan hanya karena warnanya biru?" Tanya Karma tak percaya. Nakamura mengangkat bahunya.

"Percayalah.." jawabnya. Beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu, sosok bersurai biru nampak muncul dari celah pintu. Nakamura tersenyum. Tebakannya benar! Mereka berdua bisa melihat sosok Nagisa berjalan pelan. Rambutnya yang biasanya terkuncir dua dengan rapi, kini nampak tak beraturan bentuknya. Keduanya dengan cepat menyimpulkan pasti itu hasil karya entah apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Nagisa meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan duduk di kursi. Ia menyalakan lampu meja belajarnya. Dan kedua orang itu bisa melihat dengan jelas,-setelah Karma menerbangkan 'lalat' itu kedekat Nagisa- sebuah memar yang tadi jelas tidak ada di belakang telinga dan sekitar rahang Nagisa. kedua insan berambut merah dan kuning itu tak tau harus berkomentar apa. Kalaupun mencoba meneriaki Nagisa, mereka yakin Nagisa tak akan mendengar mereka. Kemudian mereka melihat Nagisa nampak mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan pr matematika yang diberi Koro sensei siang tadi. Karma mengernyit tak suka.

"Hei.. dia tidak mengeluh?" gumam Nakamura. Bagaimana mungkin Nagisa tidak mengeluh atau menumpahkan kekesalan, kesedihan atau apapun setelah keributan tadi? Dia sudah berada di area privasinya! Dia bebas mengekspresikan diri. Kedua temannya itu entah harus merasa salut atau kalut. Keduanya tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya tampilan layar itu nampak buram.

"Hei.. terbangkan yang benar!" Protes Nakamura.

"Aku bahkan tak memencet apapun." Ujar Karma. Kemudiaan sang alat penyadap berputar sedikit. Saat ini lensa menghadap pada goresan tinta berisi angka dan berbagai lambang matematika. Masih buram. Saat itulah mereka melihat sesuatu terjatuh. Hujan? Bukan.. jelas ditempat mereka kering-kering saja. Lantas?

Tes..

Tes..

 _Sob..sob.._

Kedua makhluk itu menghentikan aksi mencari sinyal agar tampilan layar jelas. Mereka menghentikan itu karena mereka sekarang tau apa penyebabnya.. kamera penyadap itu buram bukan karena kehabisan sinyal atau karena kualitas kameranya jelek. Benda itu hanya terkena percikan saja. Percikan air yang dikeluarkan Nagisa dari mata biru indahnya. Kemudian keduanya bisa melihat-setelah menerbangkan 'lalat' itu agak jauh- Nagisa dengan wajah datar mengerjakan soal matematika. Tak peduli walaupun kertas dibawahnya pasti akan membercak karena tetesan air matanya.

 **Season B- Spring**

Pagi itu Nakamura dan Karma datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kelas masih sangat sepi. Keduanya memang sengaja datang sepagi mungkin setelah semalam mendiskusikan banyak hal. Tidak.. tidak hanya untuk mereka berdua.. tapi juga dengan sensei mereka tercinta. Sebenarnya mereka terpaksa mendiskusikan hal itu dengan sang gurita kuning tersebut karena ia memergoki Nakamura dan Karma yang tengah duduk di taman berdua. Dan untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan ( seperti tersebarnya gossip tak benar tentang hubungan keduanya), mereka segera mendiskusikan hal itu dengan koro sensei. Dan mereka terkejut saat Koro sensei ternyata memang berniat mengintai kehidupan Nagisa.

 _"Kau mengintainya bukan karena niat mesum atau apa kan?" Nakamura memicingkan matanya._

 _"NYAAA! Kau menyakiti perasaan sensei yang tulus ini, Nakamura-san! Tentu saja tidak! sensei hanya merasa khawatir dengannya akhir-akhir ini!" ujar Koro sensei sekalian mencari pembelaan diri._

 _"Hee~ kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Nagisa diantara semua muridmu ya, sensei." Ucap Karma._

 _"Bukan begitu, Karma-kun.. kau akan sensei perhatikan. Bahkan jika kau mau, sensei bisa menyelinap dan tinggal denganmu. Mungkin menungguimu tidur, membuatkan segelas susu sebelum tidur dan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu. Atau kau mau-"_

 _"SLAP"_

 _"WAAA" Karma melempar belasan pisau yang ia ambil dari persediaan pisau anti sensei digudang sekolah. Wajahnya memerah._

 _"Jadi kenapa sensei juga berniat mengintainya?"Tanya Nakamura akhirnya._

 _"Hmm.. sebenarnya beberapa hari ini, sensei selalu memperhatikan buku tugas yang dikumpulkan Nagisa memiliki banyak bercak. Membuat kertasnya kusut. Awalnya sensei hanya mengira itu kecelakaan biasa. Seperti dia mungkin tertidur diatasnya atau tidak sengaja menumpahkan air. Tapi setelah beberapa hari, Sensei semakin menemukan banyak kertas dibuku tugasnya yang bernasib seperti itu." jelas koro sensei. Karma dan Nakamura berpandangan. Mereka jelas mengerti kenapa buku Nagisa bisa seperti itu. Nagisa menangis!_

 _"Hmm.. jadi? Kau dapat sesuatu dari 'pengintaian'mu, sensei?" Tanya Karma._

 _"Hmm.. tidak juga.. sensei sudah melihat dari layar remote control kalian tadi. Dan sensei yakin kalian juga menyadari lebam di belakang telinga dan rahangnya bukan?" Nakamura sweatdrop. Jadi senseinya ini sama saja dengan mengintai bersama mereka?_

 _"Um. Lebam itu baru. Dan kesimpulannya hanya ada satu." Ujar Karma. Nakamura menatap Karma tak mengerti._

 _"Ibunya yang membuat lebam seperti itu." jawab Karma. Nakamura melebarkan matanya._

 _"Bohong! Kau serius? Maksudku, kenapa kau langsung menuduh ibunya?" Tanya Nakamura heran. Karma menghela nafas. Ia melihat gedung apartemen itu sejenak. Kemudian tatapannya kembali pada Nakamura._

 _"Kau tidak tau? Nagisa hanya tinggal dengan ibunya saja. Dan jelas tadi kita mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu. apa kurang jelas?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura terdiam._

 _"Nah.. pengintaian ini sampai disini dulu, anak muda.. sekarang serahkan semua pada sensei. Sensei akan bicara padanya besok." Ujar Koro sensei sambil menempelkan tentakelnya kekepala Karma dan Nakamura. Karma menyingkirkan tentakel senseinya._

 _"Sensei. Sebelum kau bicara dengannya, bolehkah aku membuatnya berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Karma._

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi sensei yakin kau tau bagaimana Nagisa menghadapi kehidupannya disekolah."_

 _"Um. Karma, kita sudah membahas ini tadi. Nagisa tidak pernah meminta bantuan kita. Apa menurutmu kita tidak terlihat lancang sudah ikut campur urusan keluarganya?" Nakamura membenarkan perkataan senseinya. Karma tersenyum santai._

 _"Karena itu kita akan membuatnya berbicara, Nakamura. Kita akan membuatnya mengerti bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata_ _ **tolong**_ _."_

Dan disinilah kedua iblis itu. Menunggu mangsanya datang. Koro sensei sendiri sedang melakukan persiapannya. Mereka memang sudah mengatur strategi untuk hari ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka mulai melihatnya. Surai biru yang berjalan mendekati gedung sekolah mereka. Karma memberi isyarat agar Nakamura meletakkan ember berisi peluru BB di samping pintu. Kemudian keduanya bergegas duduk dibangku masing-masing. Karma mengangkat kakinya sambil melihat kearah jendela. Nakamura megambil handphonenya dan berpura-pura sibuk.

 _TAP.._

 _TAP.._

 _TAP.._

 _SREEK_

 _BRAK!_

Suara benda jatuh itu diikuti oleh suara benda kecil berserakan. Nagisa berdiri mematung diambang pintu. Melihat lantai didepannya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh peluru bb kecil. Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya sedang duduk dibangku sambil melakukan apapun itu. Nagisa kembali melihat lantai didepannya dan menghela nafas.

"Ugh.." ia merutuki nasibnya. Nagisa melangkah mendekati bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah kedua temannya. Karma dan Nakamura melihat sang biru antusias. Apa akhirnya Nagisa akan meminta bantuan? Nagisa membuka mulutnya dan..

"Selamat pagi, Karma-kun.. Nakamura-san.." Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua makhluk itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"a-ah.. Selamat pagi, Nagisa!" balas Nakamura. Karma tapa sadar mendecih pelan. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah meminta bantuan!" seru Nakamura. Karma melirik Nakamura sambil bergumam bahwa dirinya bukanlah Nagisa. atau sebaliknya? Entahlah.

Nagisa kembali sambil membawa sapu dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kemudian tanpa mengeluh ia mulai membersihkan lantai. Beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Nakamura hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Karma alih-alih melihat, ia justru meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat sejenak. Pintu kelas terbuka. Nampak sang ketua kelas dengan senyuman ramahnya menyapa kelas.

"Selamat pagi! Eh? Nagisa, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Pagi, Isogai. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan persediaan peluru bb." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm… kalau begitu biar kubantu." Sang ikemen menawarkan bantuan. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Jawabnya. Isogai mengangkat alisnya.

"Selesai? Ini masih banyak sekali, Nagisa." Isogai tak memperhatikan dan meraih sapu kemudian ikut menyapu.

"Terimaksih, Isogai." Ucap Nagisa. menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Isogai. Nakamura menerjapkan matanya. Memang pada akhirnya sang biru mendapat bantuan. Tapi bukan karena ia meminta bantuan!

 **Season B- Spring**

Pelajaran ke 6, Koro sensei menjelaskan banyak hal tentang pelajaran sains. Nagisa nampak serius mengingat mata pelajaran ini adalah titik lemahnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi lebih tidak bisa dalam pelajaran ini.

"Nah, sekarang sensei akan memberikan tugas kelompok silahkan kerjakan bersama-sama, semuanyaa~"

"Jangan bilang kau yang akan memasangkan kami. Ini bukan misi perjodohan terselubung bukan, Koro sensei?" TanyaFuwa. Matanya memicing layaknya detective yang akan menelanjangi pelaku. Koro sensei hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Te-tentu saja tidak.. sensei baru saja akan mengatakan bahwa kalian bebas berpasangan dengan siapapun. Hanya berdua saja." Jawab koro sensei. Kelas mulai gaduh mencari pasangan.

"Ne, Kayano.. satu kelompok denganku?" Tanya Nakamura cepat saat melihat Nagisa sudah akan menawari Kayano. Kayano mengerjapkan matanya heran sebelum tersenyum.

"Ok!" Jawabnya. Nakamura tersenyum. Kemudian ia melihat si biru langit mencoba melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menemukan pasangan.

"Ritsu, kerjakan bersamaku saja!"

"Kurasa aku harus membeli beberapa jimat besok. Terasaka pasti akan membawa sial." Nagisa bisa mendengar terasaka berteriak kepada Itona. Okajima juga sedang kebingungan mencari partner sampai akhirnya Sugaya mengajaknya bekerja sama. Beberapa saat kegaduhan itu terjadi sampai akhirnya kelas hening mendadak.

"Hmm.. semuanya sudah mendapat kelompoknya?" Tanya koro sensei. Nakamura mengangkat tangannya.

"sensei, sepertinya Nagisa belum." Lapornya. Semua kepala menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Hmm.. harusnya semuanya akan mendapat pasangan. Jadi pasti ada satu orang yang belum mendapat pasangan." Gumam Koro sensei. Semua anak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Kayano menepuk tangannya. Kemudian ia menunjuk bangku belakang yang kosong.

"Karma pasti belum dapat kelompok bukan? Dia sudah bolos sejak tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, Nagisa.. kau tidak keberatan dengan Karma bukan?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Mm.. tidak masalah." Jawabnya. Semua anak tersenyum. Memang hanya Nagisa yang bisa berkelompok dengan Karma tanpa harus menghasilkan korban bukan?

"Nah, kalau begitu…" Koro sensei mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas lebih. " Kalian akan mengerjakan ini. satu kelompok akan mendapat satu tumpukan kertas setebal ini. Nurufufufufu~."

"Heeeee?" Teriak anak-anak frustasi.

"Dan Nagisa, sensei sangat menyesal. Tapi kalau kau tidak juga menemukan Karma, apa kau bisa membawa kertas ini sendirian?" tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa facepalm.

"Atau kau mau sensei menolongmu?" Tanya koro sensei. Nakamura melirik surai biru itu. menunggu kata tolong terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi Nagisa lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, sensei. Aku akan membawanya jika aku tidak bisa menemukan Karma." Jawabnya. Nakamura ingin makan mapo tofu super pedas. Koro sensei ingin juga. Kemudian Nakamura meraih handphonenya dan mengetik beberapa kata.

 _Plan b gagal! Giliranmu sekarang!_

 _-send._

 **Season B- Spring**

Karma berjalan santai sambil menggigit sedotan di bibirnya. Kotak susu strawberrynya sudah sejak tadi terlempar ke benda buatan manusia yang bertitle keranjang sampah. Dibelakangnya, Nagisa berjalan sedikit kesusahan karena tumpukan kertas yang diberikan oleh koro sensei. Karma melirik tubuh mungil itu sejenak. Sulit dipercaya Nagisa tidak menyuruhnya membawa sebagian. Tidak protes saat Karma mengatakan bahwa salah Nagisa yang mau menerima tugas itu dan menyuruh Nagisa membawanya sendiri. Demi apapun, itu tugas untuk mereka berdua. Bisa saja kan, Nagisa meninggalkan bagian Karma dan hanya membawa bagiannya saja?

"Ne, Nagisa~ kau nampak kesulitan.." ujar Karma dengan nada mengejek. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Kalau kau mau mengejekku karena tinggi kertas ini ternyata menutup penglihatanku, sebaiknya kau tahan dulu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma berjalan santai. Ia bisa melihat sebuah pohon dengan kelopak bunga berwana pink yang mulai berjatuhan diseberang rel kereta api. Karma mempercepat langkahnya.

"Karma-kun! Tunggu!" Nagisa berusaha mengejar. Namun naas nasibnya tidak beruntung! Kakinya tersandung rel kereta dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kertas tugas berserakan disekitarnya. Karma berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Ia melihat Nagisa meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. Kemudian ia mulai menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum minta maaf. Karma menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa Nagisa tidak meminta tolong?

"Maaf, Karma-kun.. aku menjatuhkannya." Ujar Nagisa sembari mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Karma hanya diam mendengarnya. Kemudian palang pembatas mulai diturunkan. suara bel pengingat bahwa sebentar lagi aka nada kereta yang lewat mulai berbunyi. Nagisa semakin panic dan semakin bergerak cepat. Tapi kertas itu banyak sekali! Karma mendekat.

"Nagisa, kertas itu banyak sekali loh~.. kau yakin akan mengumpulkannya sendirian?" Tanya Karma pada akhirnya. Nagisa menoleh. Apa Karma sedang mencoba mengejeknya atau apa?

"Kau sudah belajar untuk meminta tolong jika kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa mengangguk gagal faham apa maksud Karma. Suara kereta mulai terdengar. Nagisa masih terduduk sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Karma menghela nafas dan menatap tajam.

"Kalau begitu katakan!" bentak Karma. Nagisa tersentak.

"To-tolong, Karma-kun. Tolong aku untuk-" Nagisa merasa tubuhnya tertarik. Ia terkesiap. Kereta itu lewat membuat lembaran kertas yang belum terpungut berterbangan. Kertas ditangan Nagisa sudah tidak tau lagi ada dimana. Karma menatap dingin jalan didepannya tanpa menoleh kearah Nagisa yang sudah ada digendongannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan Nagisa tepat dibawah pohon sakura.

"Ka-karma-kun! Harusnya kau mengambil kertasnya! Bukan aku!" ucap Nagisa. Karma menatap biru didepannya tak percaya.

"Nagisa~ kau tau apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma heran.

"Tentu saja aku tau Karma-kun. Aku bilang bahwa seharusnya kau-"

"KAU TIDAK TAU!" teriak Karma. Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat air muka karma yang jelas keruhnya.

"Karma-kun?"

"Kau pikir dalam kondisi seperti itu aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan lembaran kertas tidak penting itu?"

"Tapi sekarang kita jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya." Ujar Nagisa. Karma ingin melompat ketengah rel dan ditabrak kereta api.

"Nagisa, apa kau lupa kalau kereta baru saja lewat?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak.. aku ingat." Ujarnya. Matanya mengerjap semakin bingung. Karma menahan diri untuk tidak memijit batang hidungnya.

"Nagisa.. kau fikir jika kita mengumpulkan lembar kertas itu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Karma melangkah maju mendekati Nagisa. Nagisa mundur perlahan.

"Karma-kun, aku tak tau kenapa kau-"

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati disana bersamaku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Karma benar. Jika mereka memungut kertas itu, mereka sudah pasti akan tertabrak kereta api. Ugh, Nagisa merasa otaknya sedang tak beres sekarang. tidak.. tidak hanya sekarang. akhir-akhir ini. Karma menatap mata biru yang kini sedikit tertutup helai yang lebih muda warnanya.

" Maaf.." Cicit Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas berat. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau sangat marah saat aku memungut kertas tadi?" tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma menatap dalam manik milik Nagisa.

"Karena kau tidak pernah meminta tolong padaku." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Katakan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta tolong sesulit apapun keadaanmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengerjap kemudian tersenyum.

"Mudah saja. Karena keadaan itu tidak terlalu sulit bagiku.. mungkin." Nagisa menambahkan kata mungkin diakhir kalimatnya. Jujur saja, ia ragu.

"Hee~ kau benar-benar hebat. Meskipun kau mengalami hal ini?" Karma menjilat jempolnya dan mengusapkannya di sekitar rahang Nagisa.

"Eh? Karma-kun! Apa yang..ouch!" Nagisa mengernyit. Mulutnya berseru kesakitan. Dan lebam yang tadi bersembunyi dibalik sapuan bedak kini terlihat jelas. Menghijau.. keunguan.. Nagisa segera menepis tangan Karma yang asyik menekan-nekan lebam itu.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Karma.

"TENTU SAJA!" Nagisa meringis. Bekas pijatan jempol Karma masih terasa. Membuat rasa sakitnya menjalar sampai kepala.

"Nah, kau kesakitan.. kau terluka seperti itu.. tapi kau tak pernah berfikir untuk meminta tolong?" tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam lagi. Meminta tolong? Sekilas hati Nagisa berbisik..

 _Untuk apa meminta tolong bahkan disaat tak ada satupun yang datang menolong?_

"Aku.." Nagisa mulai bersuara. Karma menunggu.

"Aku.. selalu berharap.. tiap kali Kaa-san mulai melakukannya. Aku berharap seseorang akan datang dan menghentikan Kaa-san." Nagisa tersenyum sambil memegang lebam buatan ibunya.

"Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi, Karma-kun.. tidak pernah." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa.. kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri, Karma-kun.. aku tidak ingin kau sibuk mengatasi masalahku." Jawabnya.

"Meskipun kau harus mati karena masalahmu?" Nagisa mengerjap. Kemudian tertawa ringan.

"Kau berlebihan, Karma-kun.. Kaa-san tidak akan melakukan itu. dia masih-"

"Oh, dia akan melakukannya.. aku yakin." Potong Karma.

"Karma-kun! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" protes Nagisa.

"Nagisa, mungkin sekarang hanya lebam kecil. Tapi jika kau biarkan lebam akan menjadi luka goresan. Dan bisa jadi itu menjadi tusukan. Kau bisa menjamin hidupmu akan baik-baik saja?" Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Tidak.. Karma tidak salah.. Bahkan hati Nagisa membenarkan hal itu. tapi..

"Nagisa.. aku tidak melarangmu untuk menjadi kuat.. tapi.." Karma menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. Nagisa bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi pucatnya. Beberapa detik dalam kesunyian, Karma akhirnya menoleh. Setelah mengendalikan semburat merah itu.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan pertolongan, maukah kau meminta padaku? Jika kau berada pada titik sulit dalam hidupmu, maukah kau.. berlari kepadaku?" Nagisa tertegun. Karma menatapnya dalam. Nagisa bisa merasakan kesungguhan dan kehangatan di manik pucat milik Karma. Nagisa menunduk. Mengumbar senyum. Ia bahagia, sungguh! Ia merasa kehangatan dimata itu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Nagisa tau jawabannya. Oh, dia tau! Karma tersenyum kemudian dalam satu tarikan dia memeluk tubuh mungil Nagisa.

"Karena akulah yang akan datang menolongmu saat itu juga. Karena akulah yang akan menyediakan tempat untukmu. Karena.." Karma menggantung kalimatnya.

"Karena?" kemudian Karma melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pelan dahi Nagisa.

"Oh, kau tau jawabannya, Nagisa." jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Tidak Karma-kun.. perkiraan orang yang sangat yakinpun bisa saja salah. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah tau." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa mendengar penjelasan Nagisa. kemudian ia mengecup bibir mungil didepannya.

"Apa jika kujawab dengan ini juga tidak cukup?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa sukses memerah. Karma terkekeh. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Nagisa erat. Udara yang hangat itu seakan tersenyum dengan kehangatan keduanya. Musim semi akan segera berakhir. Tapi tidak hanya kedua insan berambut biru dan merah itu yang tau. Dua sosok kuning diatap salah satu rumah tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka tau, bahwa setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **Season B- Spring**

 **END**


End file.
